


Yaim'ol be te Mythosaur

by Sio_99



Series: Stories that I may continue, or may never finish, read at your own risk [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, He is both right and wrong, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), No pairings - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-wan thinks the lizard imprinted on him, Some well known characters may show up, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Author Regrets Nothing, WIP read at your own risk!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: During the mission to protect Satine, Obi-wan finds a friend in the desert. This new friend will change Obi-wan's life, and reawaken forgotten Mandalorian traditions.
Series: Stories that I may continue, or may never finish, read at your own risk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187109
Comments: 35
Kudos: 253





	1. Coming Out of Your Shell

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> Title: Yaim’ol be te Mythosaur  
> Translation: Homecoming of the Mythosaur
> 
> Authors note: I’ve had a story idea bopping around in my head for weeks. I haven’t written it because while I like Star War’s I do not know the canon or Fanon very well. The other problem I had was describing the mythosaur, so I went looking for reference pictures. Not good news my friends, to me it looks like the mythosaur skull has more in common with the skull of a humpback whale than it does with any awesome looking reptile/dragon creature. The eye sockets being placed to the front of the skull could mean a predatory animal or at the very least an omnivore but the “teeth” scream herbivore to me. So basically I’m looking at a land whale? Argh! (No seriously go google humpback whale skull, get a frontal view and compare it to the Mythosaur) Freakin land whale, I can’t unsee it! 
> 
> Not good enough, I want a dragon….so I shall have one!
> 
> Also, suspend your disbelieve! DO NOT tell me that the mission happened elsewhere and/or differently, or that Mandalore is different from what I have described. I don’t care. Assume this takes place in an alternate dimension/universe if that makes the inconsistencies easier to handle. 
> 
> I’m writing this story for my own enjoyment, feel free to enjoy it along with me!

Chapter One: Coming Out of Your Shell

Zou came back to consciousness suddenly, he stretched his limbs in the tiny chamber created by his egg’s shell. He’d been waiting a long time to hatch, much longer than all his nestmates. In fact, he could no longer feel them and hadn’t in what felt like centuries. When he’d first come into being the Manda had promised him most faithfully that his partner would come, he just had to be patient. 

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-wan suppressed his sigh, he was bored and only midway through his turn at watch. Satine and Master Jinn were both sleeping relatively peacefully. They had ventured out of the biodome and into the wastes of Mandalore trying to escape their pursuers. So far they had been successful but there had been a few close calls. With that in mind, Obi-wan spread out his senses enhancing them as much as the force would allow him. 

At least he was getting more practice with the Living Force, Master Jinn always bemoaned his stronger connection to the Unifying Force as if Obi-wan was doing it on purpose just to make his Master’s life more difficult. Obi-wan released his feelings of annoyance and what some might call bitterness into the force, reminding himself again that he was lucky to have a Master to learn from at all. First with being sent away as an initiate and then leaving the order for the Young. 

Obi-wan forced himself to refocus on scanning his surroundings, with a jolt he recognized feeling foreign emotions that did not belong to his travel companions or himself. The young padawan narrowed down their location, only 15 meters from where he was seated. He could feel a mixture of frustration, excitement and a yearning to be free. The emotions were strong but Obi-wan did not feel the life force of any sentient beings or large animals nearby. 

Carefully Obi-wan got up and began to search the area, his foot knocked against a small round rock sending it rolling a few feet. The emotions Obi-wan felt changed to indignation and grumpiness and they seemed to be coming from the rock? Curious Obi-wan picked up the rock as if it was a live thermal detonator. He could feel tiny vibrations coming through the shell of what he now knew to be an egg. He looked around for a nest, thinking he could plop the egg back in and have done his good deed for the day. It was not to be, there was no nest and no evidence of burrows or pits either. 

Sighing Obi-wan brought the egg back to his spot in front of the tiny phase heater they were using instead of a fire, which would have given away their location. Obi-wan cautiously placed the egg closer to the heat source, he didn’t want to cook the little being inside the egg, but most eggs needed to be incubated didn’t they? Hopefully, the little egg would hatch before morning. It was certainly moving around enough now. Master Jinn would not be happy if Obi-wan brought the egg with him, his Master thought him too softhearted towards beings that had little value or use. 

Going back to his watch duties Obi-wan almost missed the little lizard’s emergence into the world. With a triumphant trill, the lizard extracted itself from the rock-like shell of its egg. Obi-wan snickered in amusement when the little four-legged lizard tripped over its own tail sending it almost into the padawan’s lap. The snicker drew the little thing’s attention, making Obi-wan freeze, surely it would run off now thinking that Obi-wan was a predator. The lizard which had two small tusk-like protrusions on either side of its mouth tilted its head side to side and warbled in Obi wan’s direction. The emotions coming off the creature didn’t make any sense until Obi-wan realized with no small amount of dread that the creature had imprinted on him! It thought Obi-wan was its mother. Oh, Master Jinn would not be impressed in the slightest!

The creature scuttled forward and climbed onto Obi-wan’s clothed knee, it warbled again with a slightly more demanding edge. Obi-wan could feel that the lizard was hungry...it was like it was projecting its feelings into the force? Never one to let another go hungry if he could help it Obi-wan flipped his pack open and managed to find a small strip of spicy dehydrated meat. The lizard didn’t seem to like the spices so Obi-wan found himself sucking the spice off and giving the moistened meat to the reptile. He supposed he really should give the lizard a name, it had imprinted on him and it would follow him, or try to anyway. Obi-wan decided on the name Atin, the Mando’a word for stubborn, it seemed to fit the little being very well. 

~*~*~*~*~

Yes! Zou was finally free! He announced to the world that he was triumphant with a loud (for his tiny body) trill. In his excitement, he forgot how to coordinate his feet with his tail. The world rotated around him and he ended up on his back before a rather large being. Rolling over he studied the one in front of him. Finally, it had taken long enough for his partner to show up and touch his egg! He warbled happily before scurrying up onto the being, who was staring down at him. Zou could feel his partner’s baffled bewilderment. Zou didn’t understand why his being had those feelings as Zou had obviously been waiting for them! His Dral Kovid [1] had taken long enough to show up, but he would forgive them, provided food was going to be involved in the apology! Zou projected his feelings of hunger, hatching had been an exhausting business. 

Zou sniffed dubiously at the offered meat, it was dry and not warm and smelled strange. He turned his head affronted, his Dral Kovid would have to try better than this if he wanted forgiveness. Dral finally understood! Dral gave Zou food straight from his own mouth! What a wonderful partner Zou had. 

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-wan barely got any sleep, an hour into Master Jinn’s watch the older Jedi had felt members of Death Watch approaching their makeshift camp. It was a few minutes of concentrated effort to get the camp packed up. Without even thinking about it Obi-wan gently grabbed Atin and placed him in the pocket of his robe before following his companions deeper into the wastes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Zou was not best pleased to be in Dral Kovid’s stuffy clothe egg sack! He’d just hatched and had absolutely no desire to go back into the shell! He would have ‘feelings’ with his partner when they stopped to rest, this was unacceptable!

TBC

[1] Dral Kovid- bright head- Zou/Atin’s name for Obi-wan, named for his hair. Zou doesn’t recognize the colour red but he knows Obi-wan has shiny hair. Nickname is Dral


	2. Chapter 2 Seeing is Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rated G  
> Still not Beta read.
> 
> The next up date will likely be next Friday. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Seeing is Believing 

Master Jinn left Satine in Obi-wan’s care to both lay a false trail for their pursuers to follow and to try to make contact with Satine supporters in Keldabe. Obi-wan had tried to dissuade him saying that he ‘had a bad feeling’ but as always Master Jinn reminded him to stay in the moment. As if staying in the moment meant you couldn’t reasonably predict that leaving him and Satine together was a bad idea. Obi-wan scoffed privately to himself. Satine hand spent the first 3 days without Master Jinn’s presence complaining that Obi-wan was doing ‘it’ wrong. ‘It’ turned out to be almost everything from saying Satine’s name correctly to setting up camp. As if Satine had ever once in her life before for fleeing for it spent a night without a comfortable bed and a safe place to sleep. Obi-wan did his best to release his negative feelings into the force and focus on the task at hand. He had other things to worry about anyway. 

Atin had grown, nearly tripling in size in less than a ten-day. The only saving grace was that the little creature had started to hunt for himself, rodents and any other small prey items were fair game. The first time Atin, the greedy little beast, had tried to swallow a desert mouse he’d almost killed himself. If Obi-wan hadn’t been there to pry the mouse from between his jaws the little glutton would have suffocated himself trying to swallow the to large mouse. Atin certainly hadn’t thanked him for it, instead he had received a stern telling off in squeaks and squawks. Thankfully he’d been forgiven once he’d cut the mouse up into bite-sized lizard pieces. 

~*~*~*~*~

How dare dral, take his meal from Zou! Zou had caught the mouse fair and square. Sure it had been a little big for his mouth but he would have made it fit. Zou let his displeasure be known loudly. He was slightly mollified when Dral cut the mouse up and gave it back to him. Still it would have been polite of Dral to broadcast his intentions before forcibly extracting the the mouse from Zou’s mouth! His Dral had so much to learn about polite behavour, it was going to be a challenge. Lucky for Dral, Zou was a good teacher.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-wan froze with a wince, he hadn’t been paying close enough attention and Atin had made his way over to Satine’s side of the camp. He’d even managed to get into her bag and root around in its contents for quite sometime before Obi-wan had noticed him missing. Worse still Satine had noticed the bag fall on its side, She would spot Atin for sure. Obi-wan braced himself for the screaming and screeching that was to follow. Sure enough Atin came rolling out of the bag and scurried over to Obi-wan climbing up his body until he was perched on the redheads shoulder. Satine scowled at her bag and began setting it to rights. Obi-wan fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Satine had missed the vary obvious lizard in her presence. Well, he would not be trusting her on watch duty anytime soon. 

~*~

Later Obi-wan would realize that Satine could not see Atin, she could hear him interact with physical objects if the objects made a noise, but she was deaf to the trills and warbles that Atin made. When Obi-wan poked Atin with his curiosity, he got in return only feelings of smugness from the the reptile. Well at least that meant Obi-wan would not need to be so diligent in hiding Atin from sight. 

Atin seemed to take enjoyment in this power, hiding Satine’s things in different places. In one memorable instance her eating utensils ended up in her make up bag and her makeup ended up in Atin’s belly. Satine had sent Obi-wan poisonous looks for several day’s after that little incident.   
~*~

Zou wasn’t sure what the purpose of the powders and creams that the whiny female carried were, so he decided to investigate them more closely. He stealthily made his way into the females territory and then into the bag. Zou wasn’t concerned about the female spotting him, she had no mando’a soul and therefore no Mando’a eye’s to see him with. No Zou had to be stealthy because if Dral saw him, he would try and stop Zou! 

Getting into the sack of powders and creams was difficult but luckily he found some metal things to help him. Zou discarded them in the bag when he was done with them. His sharp teeth made short work of the shell encasing the powder, he licked out with his tongue. This was not so tasty so Zou moved on to the next item, a long tube shaped shell. After several minutes of struggle he managed to pry it apart and was happy to find a dark paste inside that smelled and tasted very good. It took him a while but he made his way through all the shells and ate his fill. 

Zou rejoined his Dral in their territory, feeling very smug as he climbed his partner to get a better view of the territory that he had conquered. 

~*~

It got to the point where Obi-wan allowed Atin to ride around on his shoulder in full view. This turned out to be a dangerous habit as Obi-wan had forgotten his rider when venturing into a market to procure more food. It hadn’t taken long for several of the local children to notice his ever growing friend. Thankfully the food had been purchased and packed away before he’d had to make a run for it. 

TBC


	3. The Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opps...Obi-wan slept in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: The Early Bird   
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 1057  
> Warnings: Heavy use of Mando’a (check glossary), I made up more Mando’a words/culture. (Free) Grammarly is my Beta, and I am giving it fits with Mando’a! Spelling shifting between British and American, I can't help it...sorry! 
> 
> Other notes: Oh my goodness! Thank you lovely Readers for all the reviews, kudos and bookmarks! The first scene of this chapter was inspired by lornad’s review. I have a +100 pound dog that thinks he’s a puppy still, so I know the situation you described very, very well! That being said I’m NOT taking prompts. 
> 
> Other other notes: I will try to update next Friday!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3 

“No! I am not carrying you!” Declared Obi-wan sternly shaking his finger in the lizard’s face. “You are more than big enough to walk by yourself.” Atin did not look impressed with this announcement as he flicked his tongue out of his mouth to clean his left then right eyeball, all the while blinking them slowly at Obi-wan.

“You can not guilt me into it, Atin! You are the size of an R2 unit and weigh more than two sacs of tubers now!” 

With a huffed Atin began walking ahead of Obi-wan, the only thing showing Atin’s continued displeasure with the situation was the whipping back and forth of his long whiplike tail which kept ‘accidentally’ hitting Obi-wan on his shins as he walked, making him wince every now and again. 

~*~*~

Zou huffed, it was very rude of Dral to bring his weight into their argument. Of course, he WAS getting bigger and heavier by the day! How else would his Dral ride him into battle? It was only fair that while Zou was small enough he should get to ride Dral!

~*~*~

Obi-wan still marveled at how Satine’s eyes seemed to slide right over Atin, he could sometimes startle her if she caught a look at him from the side of her eye, but when she turned to look at him in full it was like she’d forgotten what startled her in the first place. Why could she not see him when those children could? 

They were running low on food again and Obi-wan was dreading going to the market to get more. Atin lived up to his name and was not willing to be left behind. He was doubtful that Satine would be able to go without betraying herself or that she would be able to use their few credits efficiently. She kept going on about missing papur’akg’aast[1], Obi-wan knew these were fairly expensive hard sweets. He knew Satine was likely to come back with a bagful rather than a sack of tubers. 

Obi-wan took stock of their meager supplies. He could stretch the food out 3 more days but then he would have to chance getting more. 

~*~*~

It turns out that Obi-wan had worried for nothing. The next morning he woke up surrounded by Beskar’gam[2] wearing Mandalorians and it must have been real Beskar[3] as he could only feel their presence in the force as distantly muffled echoes. Obi-wan surveyed the camp using the Force while trying to make it appear that he was still asleep. Obi-wan was relieved to see that Atin was not in the camp, the large lizard must have gone hunting to fill the endless pit that was his stomach. He was only slightly less relieved to see that the Mandalorians who had invaded their camp were not Death Watch. Obi-wan could feel Satine anger/frustration/fear behind him.

“I know you’re awake ad’ika[4]” Said the slightly distorted voice from the Mando beside him. Obi-wan lay there for a moment more, he could feel the Mando’s amusement muffled though it was. With a small sigh, he sat up. His eyes found Satine, who was sitting with both her legs and arms crossed looking for all the worlds like a pouting toddler. 

“Su cuy'gar bal olarom at cuun skotah'yaim.”[5] Obi-wan said politely as politeness cost him nothing. The being in the armor chuckled. Obi-wan supposed his accent was rather bad. He’d only been able to practice using the pronunciation guide on his pad and speaking out loud to Atin as Satine had refused to use the ‘uncivilized’ language for anything other than naming the sweets she craved. Hopefully, he hadn’t insulted anyone’s mother this time. 

“Su cuy'gar, Ni cuy' olarom.”[6] The Mandalorian replied in surprise clearly present in his voice recording.

“Ner Ijaat’solu* cuyir gar kai'tomyc?”[7] Obi-wan forced confidence he did not feel into his voice. 

“Ner burc'ya gar ijaat ni sha gar kajir.”[8] Without a speck of hesitance, the Mando gave the traditional response and Obi-wan felt himself relax a bit. “What's your name?” Asked the Mando switching into basic.

“I’m Obi-wan and you Ijaat’solu?” Before Obi-wan could answer, a startled yell was heard, more yelling rose to join the first. Obi-wan turned his head to see Atin trot into the camp without a care in the worlds. The Mandalorians drew their blaster but didn’t aim or fire. Obi-wan threw himself over Atin smaller body to protect the lizard. 

“Gedet'ye nayc aaray jagyc,kaysh cuyir nayc aru'ela!”[9] Obi-wan pleaded, wrapping his body around the lizard who gave a happy trilling purr, perhaps misreading Obi-wan’s fear as excitement. “Please, he won’t hurt you. Just let him leave!”

“Boy, if you think I’m going to shoot a mythosaur, the emblem of my people, you are out of your mind on spice.” Grumbled the Mando who had been the one to let loose the first yell. Obi-wan froze, Atin was a mythosaur? Weren’t they extinct...for the last several hundreds of years?

“It’s alright Obi-wan we won’t hurt you or your friends, but you’ll all have to come with us.” Soothed the one he had been practicing his Mando’a with. Obi-wan nodded, there were enough Mando, now on high alert, that he or Satine would likely end up very wounded if he tried to fight their way out. Better to wait for a less risky opportunity to escape.

~*~*~  
Earlier that morning...

The rumble of Zou’s belling woke him from a deep sleep. He sighed as he stretched out all his limbs, growing big was hard hungry work. Zou looked over to his Dral, who was still sleeping. Zou decided against waking his partner, instead he padded quietly into the desert to hunt his first meal of the day. It took him less and less time to locate, track and pounce on his prey. He was getting very good at hunting. Soon he would be able to bring larger prey home to Dral, his partner was much too thin for his height! 

On his way back to camp he passed some of the Manda’s warriors, Zou preened slightly as yelling and exclamations filled the camp. They were right to be in awe of his presence, for an adolescent he was very well proportioned and he would be truly awe-inspiring when he was full grown! 

Silly Dral, thought Zou as his partner tackled him into a hug. ‘Had Dral been afraid when he woke up and saw Zou gone? Did he think Zou would leave him?’ Zou trilled in happiness, his partner was attached to him! 

~*~*~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of Mando’a terms (At this point it might be longer than the actual chapter!)
> 
> [1]Papur’akg’aast: Combination of the words urakto haast papurgaat -meaning hard dry fruit- once meant dried fruit. modernized into meaning candy. Yeah, I couldn’t find a word for candy so I made one up.
> 
> [2] Beskar’gam- Mandalorian armor
> 
> [3] Beskar- metal Mandalorian armor is made out of
> 
> [4]Ad’ika- little one, son, daughter; also used informally to adults much like guy(s)/gal(s), used informally to an ‘adult’ in this instance.
> 
> [5] Su cuy'gar bal olarom at cuun skota'yaim - Hello (you’re still alive) welcome to our camp (or literally short-home, yes I made it up)
> 
> [6]Su cuy'gar, Ni cuy' olarom*- Hello (you’re still alive) I am welcome(d) *Does Mando’a have tenses?! I can’t find any. If you have a link for Mando’a grammar and tenses please send it my way!!!!
> 
> [7]Ner Ijaat’solu* cuyir gar kai'tomyc?- My honored-one, are you hungry? (Tradition polite offer of hospitality to an invited guest or respected elder) *Literally honor and one combined into a word to mean honored-one...Yup still making sh...er...stuff up. 
> 
> [8] Ner burc'ya gar ijaat ni sha gar kajir- My friend you honor me at your table. (Tradition response to [7], think guest rights from GoT) 
> 
> [9]Gedet'ye nayc aaray jagyc, kaysh cuyir nayc aru'ela - Please no(don’t) pain(hurt) male(him), he is no(not) hostile.


	4. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Atin go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this last week (and this one so far) has been hectic. This chapter will be super short, but I just wanted to get something out to you all. Also if you haven’t figured it out yet, this story is not following the correct/canon timeline and I have no idea what I am doing! That said, enjoy!

Chapter 4 Joy ride

Obi-wan was still in a daze. Obi-wan, Atin and Satine had been herded into the short-range transport with several Mando for guards while the rest quickly broke down their makeshift camp. Satine had pouted and shot Obi-wan accusing looks. What had she expected? That he would fight and get killed getting her out while she wouldn’t raise a hand to so much as defend herself. 

They had sped off on the transport to Atin’s complete amazement and enthusiasm. The lizard had pressed his face so hard to the transparent durasteel that Obi-wan was sure it would crack under the pressure. Obi-wan could feel Atin’s joy thrumming through his chest making it very hard for Obi-wan to worry about the situation. During the trip Obi-wan’s Mando had introduced himself as Myles he/him/his, Obi-wan managed not to choke on his own spit, the Mand'alor's second in command had tripped over their camp. 

In no time at all they had arrived at a well established encampment. Obi-wan fought to keep his jaw from dropping. 

“Obi-wan?” Called Myles gently watching Obi-wan’s reactions carefully, clearly worried that he would have to tackle the teen to get him out of the cruiser. Atin had no such reluctance, he tripped tail over head, tumbling over himself in his excitement to explore the new location. Obi-wan followed Atin at a more sedate and dignified pace. 

The whole encampment seemed to freeze at the sight of the new visitors. Whispers and exclamations again met Atin who continued to take the attention as his due. Obi-wan lamented that his lizard friend’s head would be too large to make it through any doorway. 

~*~*~  
Zou was giddy as he hopped up on the soft rock next to the outside opening [window]. Zou looked at his Dral who was not looking as excited as he should be! That was fine, Zou would share with Dral. Zou would feel the vibration from the soft rock travel up though his feet and into his body making his tail tingle ticklishly. Zou crooned to himself in surprise as the dune’s started flying by. Zou pushed his face right up to the pretend opening. Zou danced in his seat with joy, which he happily shared with his Dral! Zou was being carried! Finally!

The experience was over too soon in Zou’s opinion but he was excited to investigate and claim a new territory. All would fall before Zou! In his haste down the ramp his every active tail sent him falling down the gangplank, Zou shook himself off. His majesty had obviously not been affected by his embarrassing descent, as those with Manda souls looked upon him with awe. That was as it should be, in Zou's humble opinion. He was not sure why Dral felt like resigned amusement. 

~*~

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando's Glossary of terms
> 
> Mand'alor- Mandalorian supreme leader  
> Mando- Slang for Mandalorian


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Breakfast  
> Word count: 1179  
> Rating: G  
> Plot: Breakfast is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The death of Satine's father is mentioned, heavy use of Mando'a (check the glossary)
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I won't say when I'll update next because I obviously can't keep to a schedule!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 5: Breakfast

The Al'verde[1] had given Obi-wan and Satine the traditional Mando'a welcome to the semi-permanent encampment, Satine had initially refused to reply and Obi-wan was unable to accept it for her as they were not related or married. Obi-wan was uncertain if he would have even if he could, it would have made him responsible for Satine’s behaviour. It had taken Obi-wan ferociously whispering the consequences of her not accepting the greeting into her ear, mainly the possibility of her being imprisoned or (less likely due to her age) being executed as an enemy, to get her to accept. Obi-wan had sighed as he had to guide her through the response word by word, even then she had difficulty making the correct sounds. 

Once the greeting was out of the way they had been brought to the camp’s skraan’yaim[2] for their morning meal. Obi-wan chuckled internally, even the breakfast was spicy on Mandalore. 

Several Mando were watching them in interest but were giving them space to get used to their surroundings. Once they were sat at the floor-level table on the thin mats that protected them from the ground, they were served a breakfast of egg, meat and flat bread. Satine had attempted to give a false name to Myles, who had followed them into the communal eating area to share first-meal with them. The Mando informed her that they knew exactly who she was. He then gave her his condolences for the death of her father, which brought tears to her eyes. 

Obi-wan averted his eyes from her emotional display in part to give her at least the illusion of privacy as well as to hide his own discomfort and the sharp pain she was broadcasting into the Force. His eyes caught on Atin who was clearly in his element surrounded by a group of children and young teens who were giving the lizard choicest cuts of meat. Obi-wan had the feeling that he was either going to have to drag Atin with him during their escape or leave him behind. This caused a pang of loss to shoot through Obi-wan. Atin’s head whirled around to face Obi-wan, a questioning worble leaving his throat. The lizard left his group of worshippers and made his way to Obi-wan’s side, nudging his head against Obi-wan’s side a couple of times before climbing into the teen’s lap, an ‘oof’ escaped Obi as the lizard’s weight settled onto him. Myles chuckled but Satine looked at Obi-wan confused. 

Atin demanded that his head be stroked, Obi was helpless but to comply with the request. The large beast let out a loud rumbling purr as well as a blast of love and devotion through their bond, both the purr and broadcasted emotions vibrated through Obi-wan’s being, making him relax. He knew then that Atin would always choose him, and that regardless of the Jedi code, Obi-wan would always choose Atin, they were connected through more than just the Force. 

~*~

Zou was greatly enjoying himself in this new territory. He’d been allowed to investigate the cloth-cave to his heart's content while Dral was seated on the ground and served food. ‘Good’ thought Zou, his Dral needed more fattening up. Soon Zou realized that he had a ‘tail’ of small Manda-souls following him. When he turned to investigate them further, the closest one offered him some meat! 

Zou sniffed it curiously, only just stopping himself from snapping it up, his Egg-layer would have been upset by his lack of manners if he had. Zou took the meat gently from the small being’s hand, making it giggle with happiness. No sooner had he swallowed that piece then many more hands were offering him more tasty meaty treats! Zou really, really liked it here! He hoped that he and Dral would get to stay for a long time! Once all the treats had been eaten, Zou allowed the small beings to pet and scratch his scales. 

He was settling in for a long relaxing grooming session when he felt Dral’s sadness tear through him like a sharp fang. Zou turned to look at Dral, a confused worble escaped his throat. Did his Dral think that Zou would leave him for small beings with treats? Oh his poor Dral needed to have more trust in Zou! Ignoring the disappointed pouts and whines of the small beings Zou made his way to his partner.

First he butted his scent glands up against his partner so that all would know that Dral was his. When that did not seem to be enough he climbed into Dral’s lap. Zou encouraged his companion to give him pets, this was obviously the best way to sooth Dral. Zou purred as loudly as he could, while sending the full measure of his love and devotion for Dral through their growing link. After a few seconds Zou could feel Dral’s acceptance and the return of those same feelings to Zou. Their link was still growing, but it was now much stronger than it had been. Soon Zou would be able to properly ‘speak’ to his Dral!

~*~

By the time Obi-wan was able to refocus on the conversation between Myles and Satine, Satine was being ushered away from the tent with the promise of a bath and fresh clothing. Myles was turning his attention to Obi-wan and Atin. 

“Vaii gar mar'eyir bic?”[3] Asked Myles motioning to Atin. Why Myles was speaking Mando’a to Obi-wan slightly mystified the teen when the Mando had not spoken a word of it to Satine, but Obi-wan supposed that she had shown her lack of proficiency with the language during the greeting. Obi-wan felt his brow furl as he mentally translated the Mando’a into basic. Myles had asked him something about ‘discovering it’? 

‘Oh’ thought Obi-wan. ‘Where had he found Atin?’ Myles sat patiently waiting for Obi-wan’s response, an amused smile playing across his face. 

“Ni mar'eyir Atin sa egg...er kih’yaim?[4] Obi-wan stated not quite sure that he had the right words.

“ Ki’urakt’yaim[5]” Corrected Myles, flashing the teen a small.

“Ni mar’eyir Atin sa Ki’urakt’yaim sha sol'yc skotah'yaim[6]” Obi wan stated using Myles’ correction for the word egg and adding a bit more detail to his sentence explaining that he had found Atin at their first camp. 

“Rucuyir ogir or'atu?”[7] Asked Myles his titled head indicating his intense interest in the answer to the question. 

“Ni haa'taylir nayc ashi.”[8] Said Obi-wan as he shook his head no, before continuing. “Ki’urakt’yaim haa'taylir guuror ruus.[9]” Obi-wan figured that if Atin was a symbol of their people that had been extinct for hundreds of years they were probably hoping they could find more, so information on what Atin’s egg had looked like would be important to them. Myles looked disappointed but nodded his head in understanding. 

“Come.” Myles directed in basic, standing up from the table with a warrior’s fluid grace. “Now that you are done eating, it is time for you to freshen up.” Obi-wan scrambled to follow, excited that he would get to bathe. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Glossary of Terms
> 
> [1] Al'verde- Commander, in this context meaning the leader of the encampment/village. 
> 
> [2] skraan’yaim- literal translation is ‘food home’ meaning the communal food prep and eating area/tent...yup I made it up.
> 
> [3] Vaii gar mar'eyir bic?- Where [did] you find/discover it[him]?
> 
> [4] Ni mar'eyir Atin sa … kih’yaim- I discovered Atin as … small-home(incorrect word for egg)
> 
> [5]Ki’urakt’yaim- literally meaning small hard home in this context meaning egg. Yup I made it up!
> 
> [6]Ni mar’eyir Atin sa Ki’urakt’yaim sha cuun sol'yc skotah'yaim- I discovered Atin as [an] egg at our first camp (short-home)
> 
> [7] Rucuyir ogir or'atu - Were there more? (Referring to more eggs)
> 
> [8]Ni haa'taylir nayc ashi- I see(saw) no other(s).
> 
> [9] Ki’urakt’yaim haa'taylir guuror ruus- egg(small-hard home) see(looked) like [a] rock.


End file.
